1. Field
The following description relates to channel estimation in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for estimating a channel in a frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system employs an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme or a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) scheme.
Specifically, standards of IEEE 802.16, 802.20 and Wibro systems of a portable Internet system utilize the OFDMA scheme, and a cellular communication system referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) utilizes OFDMA scheme and SC-FDMA scheme.
The communication systems utilizing the OFDMA scheme and the SC-FDMA scheme use cyclic prefix symbols. In this case, to overcome effects from multipath fading, a length of a cyclic prefix symbol is designed to be longer than a length of an impulse response of a channel. In addition, a single tap equalizer is used in a frequency domain to compensate for distortion of the estimated channel. To compensate for distortion of the channel, the channel estimation should be accurate.